


The Quest

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [82]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dumbledore Meddles, Gen, Merlin's trying not to get anyone killed, The wizarding world need saving, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Merlin is confronted by Severus Snape, who is raving about wizards. When Merlin tries to shush him, he hands him a letter and then disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Snape, of all people, turns up in the middle of the night at Merlin's door chattering on about wizards. While the young warlock fights the man to keep his voice down about magic, the flustered potions master hands him a letter. ~Your Lovely Otter

Merlin had battled Dragons, Griffons, Bandits, and Sorceresses, often   
times right under Arthur’s nose, and had made it out alive, and he   
would be damned if he let this greasy haired, hooked nosed man be the   
reason he was executed.

"Would you please keep it down" he whispered as Snape once again   
started his spiel about how the wizarding world needed his help,   
“please, I’m trying not to get us killed", and at that Snape rolled his   
eyes, shoved a piece of parchment into his hands, and disappeared.

Merlin stared at the parchment for a while before he began to read it,   
“To Merlin, the wizarding world is in great danger and your presence at   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is required immediately -   
Albus Dumbledore", and as Merlin read the last word on the page, the   
parchment glowed blue and he felt an uncomfortable jerk behind his   
navel…

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Merlin always ends up in these fixes.


End file.
